Little Red and her Big Bad Wolf
by China's Girl
Summary: SMUT! THIS IS SMUT!SMUT! Now that that is out of the way. who is up for alittle role play?


Little red and her big bad wolf

What convinced her it was a good idea she would never know but at the moment she didn't care for she was lost in a bit of passion so strong she couldn't stand. And to think the night had started off as just any other Halloween night. With her sitting at home alone handing out candy.

"For the last time Emily are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Her mother asked for the fifth time in under an hour as she got Emily's brothers and sisters ready to go trick or treating. "Yes mom." She replied in a bored tone. She was more than ready for her family to leave the house and give her some time to herself. "Come on honey, she can handle herself." Her father said. As he lead his family out of the house and into the car. "We will be back around midnight. Don't forget to turn of the light when you run out of candy." Her mom called as the car drove away. 'About time.' Emily thought to herself as she walked back into the house and set up the candy for when the trick or treat arrived.

It didn't take long for the kids to show up at the door begging for candy but all too soon Emily was out of candy and she had to turn kids away. Sad to see the tiny frowns on their faces but having nothing else to give them but a sad smile in return she closed the door and went to turn off the light. But just before she could flip the switch the doorbell rang. Emily opened the door ready to tell the kids there that there was no more candy but to her surprise it was not a child behind the door. No not a child at all. It looks like a full grown man. Standing in front of her door. "Um, can I help you?" She asked the man. As his dark brown eyes roomed over her body. "Trick or treat." He said in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. "Um I sorry but I'm all out of candy." She replied taking notice of the wolf ears and tail that man seemed to be wearing. The man stepped into the house causing HER to stumble back a few steps into the house as well. "That's not the kind of treat I was hoping for." The wolf man said. As he step forward and pressed his lips to Little Red's in a heated kiss that she has never felt before. But soon her mind caught up to what was happening and even with the warm feeling spreading through her body from this man being so close to her she knew it was wrong for this to be happening so she pushed him away. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She demanded. But the wolf man said nothing as he untied her cloaked and wacked as it dropped away from her plump frame. Surprised to see underneath she was wearing a black lace dress that went to her knees. The girl was shocked to see the wolf man starting to take off his own clothing and couldn't hold back the moan that came to her mouth when she noticed his eructation straining in his pants. Emily slowly walked over to the wolf man and touched the front of his jeans where his cock was staring for release. The wolf gasped and pulled Emily back in for another kiss as he lifted her dress over her head revealing her black poke dot bra and her hot pink lace boy shorts. The wolf man let out a low whine as he ripped the last of her clothing from her body leaving her completely bare before him. After his eyes scanned over her naked body he wasted no time removing the rest of his clothing.

Emily was burning up with the passion that was eating her from within. She didn't know what came over her as she kneeled down in front of the wolf man and slowly took the wolf man's cock into her mouth and slowly started to suck. The wolf man growled as he felt the pleaser from Emily's mouth on his cock as she started rocking her head back and forth. He couldn't take much of her teasing and soon he pulled away from Emily and pulled over to the sofa. Where he positioned her over the arm of the sofa and enters her moist pussy with slow strokes at first. But in no time the wolf man had her begging him to go harder and faster. Emily had never felt so much pleasure before in her life. And she couldn't last much longer especially when the wolf started sucking on her breast and rubbing her clit which sent her right over the edge brings him right along with her.

They both collapse onto the sofa too tired to move. Emily snuggles up against the wolf man taking in warmth. The wolf man wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. "I love you Emily." The wolf says as he starts to close his eyes. "I love you to Sam." Emily whispers back as they fall asleep. Who knew role play would be so fun.

So here is a little one shot that I thought I would post. Hope ya'll enjoy.

Love china's girl


End file.
